


Start of Something

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha can finally see her future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start of Something

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "All We Are" (song by Matt Nathanson)

The Red Room had taken her past, but Natasha had never realized that they had taken her future, too, until she was offered another.

And it _was_ an offer— Pepper asked for no more than Natasha was willing to give, never pretended that ‘normal’ was even an option for them, but she made Natasha picture a future where they could at least be happy.

Natasha was surprised at how much she wanted that future, how hard it was to think of her relationship with Pepper as a liability each time it was the strongest motivation to get through a mission alive.

“Tasha?” came Pepper’s sleepy voice from beside her, “It’s too early to be thinking so loud.”

“I was thinking at the same volume as usual,” she said, pulling the blankets more securely over her bare shoulder. “And I was thinking about you.”

Pepper smiled. “Plenty of time for that later.”

“Yes,” Natasha agreed. “Later.”

THE END


End file.
